Break Me
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Yami has been sleeping with another man. The realization of this makes for one livid Marik. When Marik storms out of the house, interesting things begin to unfold... Brief Memoshipping. Powershipping. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This is some more random shit! Because appearantly I have a fear of chapter commitment... Anyways, implied.. I think it's Memoshipping, maybe? (Yami/Marik) No, not implied. It's just there. But this shall be... POWERSHIPING. (Seto/Marik) 'Cause that's the best pairing and there just isn't enough. I think I say that at least 7 times a day about 12 different pairings, lol.**

**Warnings? I guess you could call it angst. I don't really know. Smut.. Oh, and yaoi. Don't like? Bounce. 'Cause it's all I write. Also, gets a bit PWP at the end there... Yeah. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, But does season 0 Yami scare anyone else? Or is that just me? I mean, I'm all for Atem when he's dark, but goodness. That insane glint in his eyes.. They look like there's a fire inside of them sometimes. Has anyone else noticed that? Also, I wrote this while listening to Don't Cry by Like A Storm. I don't own them, either. But they're amazing. Go listen to them, please. Lemme know if you like them!**

~l~l~l~

**Break Me**

"Have you?" Marik demanded, standing with his feet apart and arms crossed. Defiance swirled around him like a dangerous fog. Yami took a step closer, frowning when Marik took one back.

"Marik..."  
"Dammit, Yami! Just tell me!" Marik cried, fighting the tears that were choking him up. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't...

"I... Marik, I love you." Yami begged him with his eyes to understand. Marik swallowed and looked away, eyes narrowed. _That bad, huh?_

"How many?" Marik asked, his voice hitching up slightly. _Dammit..._

"... A few." Yami admitted finally. Marik coughed to cover a sob.

"How... Many...?" Marik bit out, finally wheeling on Yami. He backed the ex Pharaoh against the nearest wall. Yami's eyes widened in fear. He knew Marik was prone to violent episodes. Hell, who _didn't _know that?

"Marik, please calm down." Yami kept his voice calm and cool, the baritone soothing against Marik's throbbing headache. He snorted.

"_Calm down? _You're really telling me to fucking _calm down?!_ What if our roles were switched, Yami!?" Marik was screetching, he knew he was losing control. But he couldn't stop. He just couldn't.

"Marik, it was a mistake. I-"

"The only mistake was me actually believing you could be faithful. Who was it? Hm? Yuugi? You little _slut_!" Marik snarled the last word, covering up his pain with ferocity. "We're done. Be out of my house when I return."

Yami stood with tears in his eyes as he watched Marik's form stalk from the room. The front door slammed a few moments later, making the yami jump. He slid to the floor, dispair and regret flooding his senses.

~l~l~l~

Marik stormed down the streets of Domino, glaring at any passer by who happened to look his way. A group of teenage girls stumbled towards him giggling. One with curly blond hair sent him a sultry smile.

"Hi, my name is Madison."

Marik appraised the girl, looking from her sandy roots to her too tight jeans.

"And I don't give a fuck." Marik growled, brushing the girl out of his way. Her friends shared collective gasps of disbelief and shock.

"_Ohmygod!"_

_ "He was, like, so rude..."_

_ "But ohsohot!"_

Marik shook his head, continuing down the walk. He finally stopped outside of a place called Exile, looking from left to right. Damn that line was long...

Marik slunk down the alley, waiting for an employee to stumble from the worker's door. One finally came, an arm slung carelessly over a girl with too much makeup and too little clothes.

"Yeah? Well that's nothin'! Just wait 'till I get you home, baby."

The girl giggled. The guy smiled. Marik gagged.

He slipped through the heavy metal door as it was swinging shut. He paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness before following the beat pulsing up through the floor to the main part of the club.

"_Try to find out what makes you tick/As I lie down sore and sick..."_(1)

Marik sighed and slid into an empty booth. Several stares of lust landed on him from both male and female. He looked away and pulled at his black vee neck, forcing the cloth up higher only to have it fall back down.

"Hello! Would you like a drink?"

Marik looked up startled. The girl was clad in black with red thrown in here and there.

"N-no. Thank you." Marik muttered, looking out over the dancers. He thought he recognized a few faces but couldn't be sure. The girl smiled and left.

"_You're such a gorgeous nightmare/Old habits never seem to go away.."_(2)

Marik nearly shit bricks when the girl returned once more, a drink in her hand.

"I thought I told you I didn't want a drink."

"You did. This is from that guy over there." the girl answered, sliding into the booth across from him. Her blue hair reflected the various lights pulsing in he club.

"See him?" the girl whispered, a small smile on her lips. "Look over my shoulder. Don't be so obvious, baka!"

Marik ducked his head, looking at the direction the girl was gesturing to. He gasped.

"Do you know who that is!?" Marik cried, his face burning.

"Yup."

"That's _Seto fucking Kaiba!_"

"Yup."

Marik took in the girl's calm smile.

"... Who the hell are you, anyways?" Marik asked. The girl stuck out a hand.

"Call me Miho!"

Marik smiled, enjoying the girl's cheeriness. "Marik."

"Well, Marik, what are you waiting for? Go talk to _Seto fucking Kaiba_." She winked and sauntered off.

Marik sighed, looking at the drink, then back to Kaiba...

Who was staring at him. Quite intently.

"Shit."

Marik stood, grabbing the drink. He made his way through various dancers in different stages of a drunkeness.

"Hi." he said lamely once he reached the intimidating male. _Hi? Fuckin' idiot._

"Hello." Seto replied, gesturing smoothly to the seat in front of him. Marik sat a bit awkwardly, trying to look away from Seto's intense stare.

"So... Haven't seen you in a while." Marik tried.

"No. You haven't."

... Seto Kaiba. A man of few words and even fewer emotions.

Marik cleared his throat. "Look, I'm-"

"Have sex with me."

Marik sputtered, staring wide-eyed at Seto.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Follow me if you want. If not, then don't. I'm not looking for a relationship, just a good lay."

Seto rose, Marik staring after him for a moment before bolting after him.

Yami who?

"Seto! Seto, wait!"

The tall man turned and smirked, motioning for Marik to follow.

~l~l~l~l~

The ride to Kaiba Mansion was awkward and tension filled. Kaiba made no move to touch Marik and Marik returned the favor.

Once they reached their destination, however, things sped up at and astonishing pace. Kaiba was out of the limo and at Marik's door before the teen could blink.

"Seto, I-"

Seto caught Marik's lips in a heated kiss as he led him to the front door where he picked the blond Egyptian up bridal style.

"Seto!"

"The fun hasn't even started and you're already screaming?"

Marik scowled and looked away as Seto carried him up a massive flight of stairs to his bedroom.

"Hot _damn." _Marik muttered as Seto set him down. Rich bastard.

Seto's arms wound around Marik's lithe torso from behind, caressing the skin through the black fabric of Marik's shirt.

"Nng."

Seto took his time kissing up Marik's neck to his jawline where he nipped and sucked at the bronze skin. Marik sighed, grinding back into Seto who gasped sharply.

Seto turned Marik to face him, once again capturing his lips. His hands slid up Marik's shirt before removing the offensive peice of material. He backed Marik up until the hikari's legs hit the matress, causing him to fall. Seto came down on top of him kissing his way up his chest while his long fingers went to work on Marik's pants.

"Seto..." Marik murmured. "Seto, you have too much clothing on."

Marik undid the clasps on Seto's arms and legs, freeing him of everything except his boxers. Marik could see the very obvious bulge through the fabric.

Finally freeing Marik of his confining skinny jeans, Seto nipped and licked his way down to Marik's proud member.

The Egytpian's breath caught, making the CEO smirk.

Seto Kaiba was going down on him.

_Seto fucking Kaiba is going down on me!_

Seto laid soft kisses on the inside of Marik's thighs before meeting the hikari's eyes. He gave a small nod before throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Ah!" Marik gasped as Seto took his erection in whole, doing such wonderful things with his tongue. He knew all the right moves. When to go faster, when to slow down, when to hum...

Marik was approaching his climax fast. He fought his way through the haze, tugging on Seto's hair. The man gave a wanton moan, but pulled away. He kissed Marik deeply, allowing the man beneath him to taste himself. Marik groaned, winding his fingers into Seto's hair.

"Shit." Marik panted. Shaking himself out of his haze, he slid between Seto's legs and nipped at the white expanse of chest displayed before him. Seto began writhing in an attempt to create some of that blessed friction between the two boys.

"Tsk, stop behaving like such a _slut_, Seto." Marik hissed, removing his shirt. Seto let out a deep moan, causing Marik to pause.

"Oh... Oh, my Ra! You like it _dirty!_" Marik cooed, barely repressing a laugh.

"Shut up." Seto growled and attempted to free himself from Marik's grasp. Just as he made it to the edge of the bed, he felt hands pull his wrists back. He landed in and awkward position, pain shooting up one shoulder.

"Bitch!" Seto hissed, trying to wrestle Marik off of him. But the hikari wouldn't move.

"Nuh uh. You're _my _bitch tonight, Seto."

The blond Egyptian scrambled from the bed, heading to what he assumed was Kaiba's closet. He threw open the door, eyeing the obsessive compulsive cleanliness of the structure. He huffed, grabbing two of the CEO's ties before returning to the bed. Seto, who had been quiet during this time, began to clamber to safety.

"Oh, no!" Marik snapped, quickly throwing Seto on his back before tying his wrists to the headboard.

"M-Marik let me g-OH!" Seto cried out as Marik's hand roughly gripped his memeber, tugging harshly.

"Yes, scream, Seto. Let everyone know what I'm doing to you."

The Seto moaned in earnest that time, throwing his head back. Marik couldn't help but think that Seto looked like some kind of angel, with his hair fanned out on the pillow like some twisted halo.

"Suck."

Seto opened his eyes to see three of Marik's bronzed fingers hovering over his face.

"With pleasure." he cooed, never taking his eyes off of Marik's lilac orbs. He ran his tongue over every finger, sucking and nipping at the tips. Marik slowly licked his lips as he removed his fingers. He crushed his lips against Seto's, drinking in the spicy taste of the CEO's mouth. Seto moaned and struggled against his bindings, obviously wanting to touch Marik in some way. While the CEO was distracted, Marik intserted the first two fingers.

"Seto... You're not that tight." Marik commented, tilting his head. Should he be worried about diseases?

"I... Uhm... Well. Don't worry about- AH, it. I'm not a, nng, slut."

Marik's face clouded over with a mix of lust and realization. "So you have toys?"

Seto blushed and looked flustered.

"Mmm, where are they, Seto?" Marik licked the outter shell of Seto's ear, loving the shudder that ran through the man. He finally relented, directing Marik to the bedside table. The hikari returned with a vibrater and some lube, a devious smile stretched across his face.

"Spread your legs." Marik snapped, coating the vibrater. Seto did as he was told, very quickly. Marik teased Seto's entrance for a moment before slowly sliding the toy in.

"Ohhhhh..."

Marik turned the vibrater on high, searching for Seto's prostate.

"OHMYFUCKINRA!" Seto screamed, bucking his hips. Marik chuckled, watching as the normally stoic man thrashed and moaned beneath him. Reaching back, Marik turned the vibrater off. Seto took several deep breaths before looking at Marik in confusion. The hikari was lubing up three fingers. Marik lay on his back, eyes meeting Seto's.

He slowly pushed one finger in, a keening moan escaping. Seto once again pulled against his hikari continued to prepare himself, long moans spilling out from between his bruised lips. He removed his fingers with a groan of loss, sitting up on his knees.

He crawled until he was above Seto's member. He lubed it up and positioned himself. Slowly, Marik slid down onto Seto.

"Gods..." the CEO crowed, toes curling. _The heat!_

"Mmm.. Seto.."

Marik reached behind him, once again turning the vibrater on high. Seto choked out a strangled scream. The stimulation to his prostate and Marik's heat constricting his erection was nearly too much. Marik placed his hands on Seto's chest and began bouncing up and down. He set a breakneck pace, but couldn't quite reach that little bundle of nerves.

"AGH!" Marik cried, untying the CEO's hands. Seto quickly removed the toy before throwing Marik down onto the bed. He reentered him, pounding into the smaller man's body.

"Oh, gods. Oh, yes. Faster, Seto!" Marik wrapped his legs around Seto's waist, allowing the man to go deeper.

"T-Touch.. Y-Your..."

Marik nodded, reaching between them to grab his weeping cock. He matched Seto's frenzied pace, moans becoming less spaced.

"I'm g-gonna..." Seto nodded, nod pausing.

Marik finally jerked himself to completion, his essence splattering over his and Seto's chests. The CEO groaned, coating Marik's walls with his seed. Seto slowly pulled out, elliciting a cry of protest from the spent Egyptian. Seto wrapped the sheets around them, pulling Marik close. The hikari sighed and nuzzled Seto's neck.

"Can I sleep before I gotta leave?" Marik asked.

Seto hesitated. "Yes."

He kissed Marik's forehead and listened to his deep breathing. A twinge of guilt crept up his spine.

_You knew... You took advantage._

_Shut up..._

_ You knew about Yami, and said nothing. You're no better..._

_ I said shut up!_

_ He will find out... He will find out..._

_ No.._

_ That the 'other man' was you._

**~END~**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Seto, you little wanton whore. SO, let me know, do y'all want a sequel? If so, tell me! Also, any grammar errors, lemme know. :3 I'd like to give special thanks to my cousin, for commenting on the lemon. I love you much! This was my first time incorporating toys... So. Haha. Anyways, I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic! Holy shit, right? I just dunno what pairing. I think I'm going to go with Fragileshipping! So, send me a review! Flames will be extinguished with the blood of Bakura's victims. Have a nice day! Or night!**

**New A/N: HOLY CRAP... I forgot explenations. **

**(1)- Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin **

**(2)- Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate. No I don't own. You no sue.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
